Paths Intertwined
by Haine-of-Winter
Summary: I just love Golden Sun. And cause Piers is so awesome I made him his own story...well not just his own story, but you'll see when you read it. This is a PiersXOC and my first fan fic so enjoy. please! x ON HIATUS!
1. PrologueBeginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.**_

_**Well I do own the game. I just-Well...NEVER MIND. Camelot owns Golden Sun, got it? Good!^^**_

_**On to the story-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Prologue: Beginning_

Drip...Drip...

"Drip?"

Opening her eyes, the girl examined her surroundings. She was floating in the middle of what seemed to be an endless sea of black water. Seeing something fall pass her face, she glanced up to find water dripping down from a ceiling above her.

"Where am I?"

Looking into the water she saw a reflection, presuming it to be her own. She saw a girl around the age of 17 to 19, with golden eyes. Her hair, the colour of pure snow, floated around her body, reaching down to her thighs. She was wearing a simple white dress with a gold threaded belt as the only accessory. She looked away from her reflection, and looked around some more. She felt dazed; nothing was coming to mind of why she was there. Finally, she asked herself a whispered question, "Who am I?"

Suddenly a vibration could be felt in the air, accompanied by a loud rumbling. She looked around in confusion, as the vibration got worse. A vague memory leapt into her mind; of darkness and...of fear. She screamed, overwhelmed, "No! Someone help!"

A blinding light appeared suddenly, pulling the girl away from the collapsing chamber. All she could do was close her eyes to the blinding light emitting from the figure. The vibration was no more, but the girl was too scared to open her eyes. Afraid of what she would see.

"You can open your eyes. It's okay you're safe now." said a gentle voice from beside her.

The girl blinked her eyes open. And gasped at what she was seeing. She was no longer in the dark chamber, but outside in a majestic ruin. Though it was in ruins the building that had to have been a castle, was beautiful intertwined with the forest. She was surprised to see many animals everywhere, there were all assortments of them, lying around, playing, sleeping, and doing anything.

"It's beautiful," she gasps, amazement on her face.

"I felt the same when I first saw it, too." states the voice from the chamber. The girl looked around bewildered; she was not able to locate the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" the girl asked, twisting her head this way and that to try and find the source of the voice.

"I am here, but not here," the voice replied, seeming to originate from everywhere, "at the moment I cannot appear before you, since I am still getting accommodated to this form."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing of importance, at the moment," the voice brushed off the question, "what is important is that we get you to a safe place before **they** find you."

"**They**? Who are **they**?"

"**They** are what destroyed the chamber you were in. They are called _Mori_."

The girl shivered as she remembered the destruction of the chamber, and the awful, terrifying memory she had felt. The girl gasped suddenly as she felt something touch her hand. She looked down to see a small creature, resembling a chipmunk with twin tails of a squirrel, rubbing itself against her hand. She giggled as the little creature climbed her clothes to sit on the top of her head to take a nap.

"I guess that one likes you." laughed the voice, "You may take it when you leave this place."

"What? I have to leave?" asked the girl frightened of the idea of having to leave this beautiful and safe place.

"I am afraid you must," sadness could be heard in the voice; "this place will not be able to keep you safe for long. Already, I feel the Mori coming closer.

A long silence pass. It had almost seemed as though the voice had left; but the girl knew it was there, for some reason she could feel its presence clearly.

"Do you remember?" the voice asked, breaking the silence.

"Remember what?"

"Anything at all; before you were in the chamber."

"No, I don't."

"I see," the voice said, thinking, "that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why I do not feel your powers."

"Powers?" she asked astonished. All these questions raced through her mind as she thought to herself. She has powers? What kind?

How had she obtained them? Was it lying dormant in her, waiting to break free? "What power?"

"You have a power that is of great importance," the voice explains, "if the _Mori_ were to get their hands on it, the world would be destroyed. This is why you need to be protected."

"But why-" she was cut off by a piercing wind that wiped through the ruins. She felt a piercing pain run through her whole body. Forced by the pain she crouched over, she couldn't breathe, she needed air, but it was like her throat was shut closed. All around her chaos was happening, animals were going hysterical, and the majestic ruins were crumbling; their beauty being eaten away.

The girl felt sudden warmth as she felt the searing pain in her body leave her. She opened her eyes to see that there were two golden wings surrounding her. The source of the wings was surprising coming from the little creature on her. She wondered at this, and was about to ask about it, when another wave came shooting into her head. "Kyaaa!" she screamed in pain, as it got worse. She felt like something was invading her mind. It felt like when she was back in the chamber. The fear was overwhelming, "No! Leave me alone!"

The pain seized immediately. The girl was so surprised that she feel over; sighing in relief as everything went back to be peaceful. She looked down at the small creature, which had climbed off her head to look at her with big worried ember eyes. She smiled gently at it, whispering, "Thank you." She was still amazed at the thought of those huge golden wings coming from such a small creature; the wings now gone.

"Are you all right?" asked the weary voice of her rescuer. She could tell it was weak since she could feel its presence was weak; she thought as she nodded her head as a reply. "Thank goodness."

"What happened?"

"The protection around this place was attacked by the _Mori_."

"Are we safe now?"

"No," the voice said in a monotone voice, "we must hurry and move you from here. I shall summon a way out for you." With these words a tall straight portal appeared, and widened in front of the girl, showing scenery of large rubble of boulders, that had to have originated from a mountain. Curious, the girl placed her hand forward and touched the portal. It rippled from her hand, like water.

"It is not safe here anymore," the voice said as a vibration started in the air, "take that one with you and go."

"But what do I do when I'm there?" the girl asked quickly. She placed the small creature on her head once again, and was ready to step through the portal.

"Keep safe. Find the ones that will be able to help you on your path."

"But how-"

"Do not worry. You will know who they are when you meet them." the voice gently said into her ear, "Now go!"

The girl felt a force push her from behind, and was propelled through the portal. Her feet touched solid rock as she, and her small companion, emerges through the portal. She turned quickly to see the portal fading away slowly. She sees a golden figure in the last images of the portal, before it completely fades away. After it had completely disappeared, she inspected the area around her seeing the same scenery she had seen before.

"Now what?" she whispered to herself. The creature on her head heard her say this and climbed down to her shoulder, rubbing its face against the girl's cheek. She giggled at this and stroked the creature's golden fur affectionately.

"I guess all we have to do is move forward." The girl toke her first steps toward the beginning of her life.

_

* * *

_

_**Haine-of-Winter: Soooooo.....**_

_** This is my first fan fiction and I hope it is okay. I love criteria so if anyone has anything they want to say I should fix, I'll see what I can do. The prologue was really long. Sorry about that. Nothing has happened with Piers yet, but don't worry he is defiantly appearing in the next chapter. See ya in the next chapter. XD **_


	2. Ch1:Seashells

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. Wish I did though. T.T*tears***_

_** Yep here's my next chapter. Piers is finally making his grand entrance. Love Piers! X3**_

_Chapter 1: Seashells_

_In the Great Eastern Sea of Weyward a ship was gliding smoothly across the waves. The ship was one of the many pride-and-joys of the Lemurian people. The bowsprit was the sign of the Lemurian ships, a dragon head. This ship though was different from other Lemurian ships, it was because of the two humongous wings that rested against the port and starboard sides of the ship; along with the cannon that was located atop the cabin. At the wheel of the ship stood a young man, who was far older than he looks. He was Piers, the Lemurian. He was wearing the traditional clothes of a Lemurian, a white shawl with blue patterns, as well as a head band-the same colouring as the shawl-and blue pants with a blue wrap over his pants. He stood there humming a tune, while merriment played in his golden eyes; his half-way tied aquamarine hair blowing in the wind. He had just visited his home land of Lemuria, which has now started to prosper once again since the time of the Lighthouses being lit and Alchemy being released, three years ago._

_The Lemurian people live for a long time, and therefore were not pleased on the idea of Alchemy being released into the world again. But, thanks to King Hydros, the oldest and wises of the Lemurians, and Lunpa, a man who came to Lemuria and once was known as "The Righteous Thief," the Lemurians have come to terms with the idea. Even Lord Conservato, the head of the Senate, could not disagree with the idea after the Lighthouses had been lit. And so Lemuria was now on the path to the glory that it once was. The Lemurians had opened up and allowed access for anyone and all of Weyward know that Lemuria, that was thought to only be a legend, does truly exist. Many people of Weyward were able to live long periods of time; not as long as most Lemurians, but pretty long. _

_Piers was sailing towards the Apojii Islands, so he could visit Aqua Rock to relax. Sailing there was always an enjoyment for Piers since Aqua Rock allowed him to feel one almost one with his element, water._

"_Ah! There it is."Piers commented to himself, as he shadowed his eyes, with his hand, to see the islands clearer. "It should only take me at least-"_

_Piers stopped when he felt a sudden rumbling in his feet, as his ship started to rock. Piers was swung off his feet and landed on the deck with a thump; before he could react._

"_Ouch!" he yelped in pain, rubbing his sore back. The ocean was a turmoil of waves, as the ship rocked more violently. Piers grabbed to wheel, trying to steer the ship into the direction of the Apojii Islands. The waves washed over the deck, and Piers could feel the spray of sea water on him as he tried to steer the wheel; and hold on for dear life. _

"_What?" _

_Hearing rushing water Piers looked up, only to see a huge tidal wave looming over him. Before he could do anything, Piers felt the cold rush of water force him to let go of the wheel, flinging him overboard. He felt the water all around him, felt the cold seep into his skin. He raced to the surface, as the air in his lungs left him. He broke to the surface, taking in gulps of air; he quickly looked around to see his ship, also seeing that he was much closer to land. He started to swim towards his ship, as another wave took him and he was submerged under water. He was being flung everywhere, couldn't seem to reach the surface as the air escaped his lungs._

Is this the end?

_Was Piers last thought before the darkness overtook him._

_On _the continent of Osenia, a girl is walking along the water's edge. The seas were rough, but she didn't mind walking close. She bent over picking up an aquamarine shell, which she was collecting to make a bracelet. She went along picking up more shells of the same colour. Bending over to pick up one, she noticed something in the sea. She looked out to sea, and saw a ship being thrown around. Concerned, she went to a spot closer to it; and noticed that no one was on board. She looked around the waters near the ship and spotted a man floating, not too far from shore. Without hesitating she dived into the raging sea.

Swimming against the currents she reached the unconscious man. She did not take into account that the man was giving off a faint glow, and that the glow was what was keeping him a float. She grabbed the man under the shoulders and started to make her way back to shore.

_Piers felt as if he was floating. He couldn't see anything other than darkness. Nothing felt familiar to him; it was as if he was in an alternate universe. The last thing he could remember was of being in the raging sea; then darkness._

Is this death?

_Piers thought as he floated in the dark space._

One Day,

I hope to feel the Sun's rays...

"_What?"_

_Maybe it was just his imagination, but..._

One Night,

I hope to see the Moon shine...

"_Where is it coming from?" Piers whispered to himself, searching for the source. Without warning, warmth started to spread through his body slowly. He gazed around some more and noticed a light in the distance. Fearful, but thinking it was the right thing to do, Piers walked to the light; outstretching his hand as to almost grab hold of it. The light seemed to radiate warmth as he got closer and closer. He could hear the voice clearer now. To his ears, the voice seemed so..._

I am blind...

_Slowly Piers opened his eyes. He saw a ceiling above his head. Tilting his head he gazed upon the source of the voice he had heard in the darkness. It was a girl long silver hair, almost reaching the floor when she was sitting. Her back was turned to him, while she worked on something._

I can't, move forward

I need a guide, a sign

I feel chained, to time

I just want to feel, the light's warmth...

"_Beautiful..." Piers weakly whispered, as he remembered what he was thinking about in the darkness. It was the most beautiful voiced he had ever heard. It sounded almost angelic._

_The girl whipped her head around; looking at Piers with widened golden eyes. Right away he thought that her face was lovely, just like her voice. He could now see that she had been attaching shells to a string to make a bracelet. The girl surprised Piers, when she shot up from her chair so suddenly. She stared at him for a few seconds, before dashing out of the room; leaving a surprised Piers in her wake. _

_Piers sat up slowly, feeling how weary his body was. He recognized the room as an inn room-which all look fairly the same in Weyward. Hearing footsteps outside the door, he turned his attention towards the door, which opened to show a round middle aged woman, wearing a long violet sleeveless dress, a yellow diamond pattern stretching across the waist. Her blonde was being mostly covered by a long violet veil that reached from her forehead to her waist. She carried a kind of motherly air to her, as she made her way towards Piers._

"_I see you're finally awake." she said to him, as she accommodated the chair the other girl had vacated. "We thought you might never wake up. How are you feeling?"_

"_Fine. Thank you...Um?"_

"_My name's Caelum. But, everyone calls me Auntie Caelum, or just Auntie is fine."_

"_Thank you Caelum. My name is Piers. You saved my life; I am greatly indebted to you."_

"_You're welcome." Caelum replied with a huge grin. "But, I'm not the one you should be thanking."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You'll know what I mean in a sec." Standing up and facing towards the door she called, "Come on in dear. Don't be shy."_

_Piers looked past Caelum to see that the girl from earlier was looking into the doorway. She came forward, hiding behind Caelum, looking past her shyly._

"_This here is the girl who rescued you. Her name is Luxi. She's shy around strangers."_

"_Thank you, Luxi." he smiled gently at the girl, who hid farther behind Caelum, embarrassed. _

"_Y-You're w-welcome." Luxi stuttered back. "A-Are you f-feeling all r-right?"_

"_Yes, I'm okay now. But, what exactly happened?"_

"_Luxi says that she saw you drowning in the water," explained Caelum, "Imagine my surprise when Luxi comes rushing in here soaking, dragging me back outside to find an unconscious man on the beach. And then she rushed right back out to save your boat!"_

"_Auntie, it wasn't that amazing," Luxi protested, blushing a bright red, "anyone would do it."_

"_No, I must agree with Caelum. You saved me and went back out to get my boat. In my mind that is an amazing feet." Piers said, while rubbing his eyes. He still felt weary from his ordeal._

_Caelum saw this gesture and announced, "Okay, I think that is enough today. We'll let you get some rest now."_

"_Okay..." he replied wearily, lying down in the bed._

_Caelum turned and left the room quietly. Luxi hesitated, and walked over towards Piers."_

"_Yes?" he asked sleepy._

_She removed something from a pocket in her shirt, and Piers saw that it was the seashell bracelet she had been working on earlier. "This is for you," she said as she placed the bracelet around his wrist, "I hope you feel better soon." She left the room, quietly closing the door behind her._

_Piers looked down at the bracelet around his wrist. He saw that the seashells were an aquamarine, the same shade as his hair. _

I'll thank her later_, he thought as he drifted into a peaceful sleep. _

_**Haine-of-Winter: Happy! Happy! XD Piers is finally here!**_

_** I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, especially at the part when Piers is drifting in that darkness. Doesn't that part seem familiar? Hmmm...**_

_** I'm predicting that the next chapter of this might take me a while to get to since school just started up again and all. Also I'm not really sure what I'm doing yet. **_

_** Just for knowledge all the names that I have done so far are Latin names. I'll tell what they mean next chapter, when more people and stuff are introduced.**_


	3. Ch2:Anything Can Happen

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.**_

_**Sorry this chapter took so long I'll try to keep them monthly if I can. I have to say though, this chapter was so hard to think up, so I just kind of 'winged-it' from the first paragraph. So enjoy my 'wing-it' chapter! ^^

* * *

**_

_Chapter 2: Anything Can Happen_

Piers woke up the next morning to a peaceful sunlight. He felt more refreshed than before; standing up he stretched out his arms, feeling the muscles become un-stiff. He noticed his own clothes lay on a stool beside his bed, nicely folded and dry. Picking them up he could smell the scent of apples coming off them. He proceeded to getting dressed and was pulling down his shirt over his head when something from the direction of the door caught his attention; turning he saw a small golden furred creature squeezing under the door, into the room.

"Hey! Wha?" Piers exclaimed as the creature scampered over and climbed up Pier's clothes, sitting on top of his head. Even more surprising was when Luxi burst through the door; making Piers jump.

"Eoi! There you are." she said walking over to Piers; cupping her hands in front of her, "Now come on. Get off of his head." The little creature hopped off Piers head and into Luxi's hands. "I'm sorry for that. He's always causing a ruckus. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better now." he paused looking at her, "I just can't believe it."

"Believe what?" she asked, blinking.

"How you're not shy around me anymore," he laughed, seeing her blush, "I am honoured to know that I am not considered a stranger anymore."

"Well, that's because...Umm..." she flustered, looking away, "It's easier to...Um...Talk to people in the morning."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, that's right." she claimed facing towards him, "Anyway, Auntie told me to tell you to come down to eat. She really wants to see how you are doing. Follow me."

With this Luxi walked out into the hall; Piers following her. They went downstairs and walked outside. Now outside, Piers saw that they were in the town of Yallam; a town famous for its forger, Sunshine. Following her a little ways outside the village, Piers could see a group of tents set up. Smoke was rising above cooking fires; sending a scent of delicious odours to Piers nose. He could feel his stomach growling, but ignored it and continued following after Luxi. Up ahead he could see a larger red and yellow tent. Entering, he saw many people working to set up equipment that he could not recognize.

"Auntie, I brought him here!" Luxi called.

Caelum turned from a pot she was cooking with, and walked over to them, a grin on her face, "Well, Well, Well. You have gotten good at **that**. Haven't you?"

"Yep, I have a good teacher to thank for that." Luxi smiled back.

Seeing Piers confused face, Caelum explained, "It's nothing you need to worry about, Piers," turning him towards a table set with dishes, she placed him at a seat, "Now let's get something into your stomach. You must be starving!"

He was defiantly starving and was glad to see Luxi coming over with a bowl of steaming stew. She was singing a tune to herself happily-while Eoi chirped along with her-and failed to notice the slight slope of the ground.

"Wahhh!" Luxi screamed as she was falling, the stew starting to fly. It happened so fast, that everyone had to blink twice to register what had happened. All anyone could see was stew, frozen in solid ice. Luxi regained her balance staring at what she was seeing, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry. It was just...Umm... reflex. I just used Frost without thinking." Piers apologized.

"You're an Adept?" Caelum asked surprised to see the stew she cooked frozen.

"Yes I am. You have knowledge about them?" Piers was surprised, since not many people know about Adepts-and that their powers lie within the ability to control objects, and elements with their minds, "Not many people are well versed with the knowledge of Alchemy and Adepts, even after the release of Alchemy."

"Truthfully, I am not any type of scholar, but we do have a few Adepts in our caravan."

"Who might those people be?"

"Oh, well-" she was interrupted though by a cough from Luxi, looking towards her Caelum questioned her, "Yes, Luxi?"

"Umm... If it wouldn't be such a bother, could you...Umm... Un-freeze me now." Looking, down all could see that not just the stew was frozen but Luxi's hands, which were holding the stew, were frozen to it as well.

"I'm sorry!" Piers gasped. Laughter could be heard from all around the tent; many people falling on their stomachs laughing, "I'll get you out right away."

Piers placed his hands on the ice, concentrating on melting it away, slowly the ice melted from Luxi's hands, realising them from the ice.

"Thanks." She said grateful for her hands being free, "But now what are we going to do with the stew?"

"We should melt it and cook it again," grinning Caelum came back with a large bowl, placing it under some of the frozen stew, "We just need to reheat it and it'll be as good as new."

After saying this, Piers began melting bits of the stew, letting it land in the bowl that Caelum placed under it. While Luxi was getting everyone back to work, her revenge against them for laughing at her. They continued, melting the ice until all of it was in the bowl, and was once again being cooked.

Piers and Luxi waited patiently at the table, while people worked on setting up more of the equipment around them. He now saw that they were setting up a stage; beautiful coloured cloth being hung above and around the stage.

"So your caravan put on shows?" Piers asked.

"Yeah, we do a lot of them. We're steadily becoming more popular." Luxi replied happily, Eoi chiming in with an excited chirp, from atop of Luxi's head.

"So what is the caravan's name?"

"We're called-"

"_Swallowtail Hum_." a male voice answered.

They turned in their seats to see a young man, about the same age as Piers, standing in the side entrance to the tent. He was wearing a dark green-almost black-knee-long suit with a top hat on. His red eyes-the same colour as his long wavy hair-had a gleam of amusement in them as he walked toward the two. Only now did Piers notice the card sticking out of the hat's buckle; it was the Joker card. Once near enough he made an elegant bow and introduced himself, "Good morning. I am Carminis. It is a pleasure meeting you."

* * *

_**Haine-of-Winter: Ok so this is my totally 'winged' chapter. I was not planning for any humour in the beginning, and then I ended up with it anyways. Okay so if this chapter sucks, I do not blame you-the readers- for saying so. **_

_**I've officially introduced Luxi's little companion, Eoi! Also I've introduced another OC, Carminis. I know he seems a little modern for Golden Sun, but I was only doing it because of the profession he holds in the **_**Swallowtail Hum**_**. I am hopeful that my characters will be well liked. And I am hopeful that Piers does not seem OOC (hopefully I am using this term right), if he is please tell me, I will try to keep him in character. ^^**_

_**Okay as promised I will be telling the meaning of my OC's names. If anyone knows Latin and I make a mistake with the name's meaning then tell me and I will mention it in the next chapter. I just hope I am not wrong.. (I got all the meanings from the internet so I am not so positive of the names being right).**_

_**Luxi or Lucere:**__** shine; emit light (heavenly body); dawn; cause to shine**_

_**Mori:**__** die, perish; be forgotten**_

_**Caelum:**__** sky**_

_**Eoi or Eous:**__** morning**_

_**Carminis or Carmen:**__** song/music; poem/play; charm; player, incantation, ritual/magic formula; oracle**_

_**P.S. I also included the different ways to spell their names, and all the meanings the name has. Can you guess which meaning is the one I picked for Luxi, Mori, and Carminis each? x (I'll post the answers on the next chapter. Make a review or PM me with a guess if you have one. I'll give you the answer right away if you do).**_

_**Ok so I am hoping this chapter is liked. And I love reviews and comments so please do not hesitate to give me any! :D**_


End file.
